


Writober 2020

by Michi4D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Français | French, Gen, Lune - Freeform, Witches, Writing Exercise, vampire, writober2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Je fais le challenge dont les prompts ont été crée par @loonathecircus.Les voici :TwitterMes écrits seront très courts car je les fait sur twitter sous forme de nanofiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira !





	1. Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Mes écrits vont être assez sombres, je vais bien entendu mettre les TW au début de chapitre et dans les tags au fur et à mesure. J'espère ne faire du mal à personne, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas ♥

La fiole au-dessus de la carafe. En équilibre total.   
Allait-elle laisser s'échapper quelques gouttes alors que la personne à abattre avait pris tant d'importance dans son cœur ?  
Fallait-il écouter son père ou bien son sourire était plus important encore ?   
Son bras trembla.


	2. Sommeil

Le bruit et l'odeur du feu l'apaisaient. Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il voulut céder mais il était seul.  
Si seulement cette forêt ne cherchait pas à le tuer. Si le feu s'éteignait, s'il fermait les yeux, les ombres le tueraient. Elles attendaient patiemment qu'il craque.


	3. Repas

Elle remuait le ragout à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres. Que l'odeur était alléchante !   
Dommage que son partenaire n'avait pas pu partager ce repas avec elle. La veuve noire se tapa le front de sa patte. Qu'elle était bête, c'était lui le repas.


	4. Citrouille

Se vider la tête, tout oublier. Se sentir plus légère. Un petit tas se forma rapidement à ses pieds. Le poids de son anxiété, sa fatigue. La petite citrouille continua donc à retirer ce qu'il y avait en elle avec une grosse cuillère. Oui, pas de doute, elle était plus légère.


	5. Phobie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne fais que cité des phobies un peu commune, j'espère que ça ira pour vous ><

Il avait peur de tant de choses. Des insectes, des clowns, du vide, des oiseaux, de l'abandon. Il avait si peur qu'il vivait reclus pour éviter à son cœur de palpiter trop fort. A son souffle de manquer. Sa plus grosse phobie désormais, était la solitude.


	6. Obscurité

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde le fuyait. Pourquoi tout le monde criait en le voyant arriver avec son long manteau noir, engloutissant tout.   
Était-ce sa faute si les films d'horreur avaient répandu la rumeur selon laquelle un malheur arrivait lorsqu'il était là ?


	7. Disparition

Envolés les rires et les cris de joie. Envolés l'attention des autres et leur patience. Des fois, elle tendait encore l'oreille, un vieux réflexe.   
Un accident et plus rien.   
Dorénavant, elle restait seule dans avec ce bruit blanc constant. Il fallait surpasser cette absence.


	8. Manoir

On lui avait interdit d'aller dans ce manoir, mais la curiosité avait poussé ses pas. Son locataire ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais qu'on le prétendait ?   
La porte se referma derrière lui, les bougies s'éteignirent en même temps. Un grondement raisonnait dans l'ombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce qu'il y aurait une petite vibe de _La Belle et la Bête_ ? Evidement que oui >< mon Disney préféré !


	9. Requiem

Son âme avait quitté son corps, elle regarda toutes les personnes assemblées autour de son cercueil.   
Les chants emplirent l'Église, la guidant vers le haut où une lumière chaude semblait l'attendre. La mélodie douce apaisa ses craintes et les battements furieux de "son cœur".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas trop sûre d'avoir réussis cet écrit...j'ai été voir la définition de Requiem et j'espère que ça va...


	10. Lumière

Il fit craquer une allumette. La maigre lueur ne le rassurait pas. Le vent tentait de souffler la mèche comme s'il voulait la même chose que ses poursuivants.   
Qu'il soit transit de peur. Le vent hurlait dans les branches. Le jeune homme trembla.   
Tout était trop calme.


	11. Bougie

Tous les soirs elle allumait sa petite bougie. Le seul réconfort après de dures journées.   
Tous les soirs elle se noyait dans des œuvres de fictions pour échapper à son rude quotidien.   
Tous les soirs la petite bougie la protégeait des cris de ses parents qui se disputaient.


	12. Feuilles

Les arbres se débarrassaient de leur parure dorée, orangée ou rouge.   
Les pieds traînant dans la boue sur la route de l'école, elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Tant de mauvais souvenirs l'y attendait.   
Elle préféra passer son chemin et continuer vers l'horizon.


	13. Couteau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW child abuse

Ses pas furieux résonnèrent dans le couloir. Le garçon trembla sous sa couverture. Les pas s'éloignèrent mais l'enfant ne se détendit pas.   
Il resta un moment à fixer la porte. Ses doigts glissèrent sous son oreiller. Il sentit la lame froide du couteau qui le protégeait.


	14. Costume

Elle admira sa robe rose pastel tournoyer et flotter seule dans le reflet de son miroir. Bien qu'elle ne put se voir, elle sourit, fière de son allure. Elle se trouvait jolie. Aussi jolie que les petites humaines qui quémandaient des bonbons dans la rue. Elle les rejoignit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un jour qui m'a parut un peu compliquer. Des fois je me dis "il faut que je laisse cette ponctuation sinon ça ne veut plus rien dire" mais ça prend un signe en plus !


	15. Lune

La lune caressait les cheveux de l'enfant endormi. Le petit avait pleuré tant et tant avant de pouvoir s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que l'enfant était en paix, elle passait à la maison suivante pour réconforter la demoiselle dont le cœur était brisé.

La nuit commençait.


	16. Masque

Avant de franchir la porte, elle sourit, fort, de toutes ses dents.   
Elle sourit alors qu'au fond elle s'en fichait, elle avait même envie de pleurer.   
Elle anticipa la fin de la journée, seule dans sa chambre où elle pourrait être qui elle voulait sans que personne ne la juge.


	17. Bandage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour une fois j'ai fait quelque chose de mignon !

La petite momie réajusta ses bandages une nouvelle fois. Elle soupira en voyant les bandes bâiller.   
Pourtant elle avait suivi les tutoriels à la lettre ! Elle se résolut à appeler son amie, plus habituée à cette pratique. Il fallait qu'elle sot prête pour le grand soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pensé à l'anime [Miira no Kaikata](https://myanimelist.net/anime/35828/miira_no_kaikata) en écrivant ceci, peut-être pour ça que c'est mimi ! Je vous invite à jeter un œil, c'est adorable !


	18. Chauve-Souris

Elle s'était assoupie, trop fatiguée par la longue route pluvieuse.   
Elle fut recueillit par cette petite fille joyeuse,   
D'avoir une nouvelle amie.   
Malgré ses dents pointues,   
Et les moqueries,   
La fillette plus que têtue,   
Ramena la bête chez elle   
Afin de la protéger du ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai voulu me la jouer poète on dirait >< (ne comptez pas les pieds et ne regardez pas trop le schéma de rimes, j'ai juste mis des rimes comme ça...)


	19. Loup-garou

La nuit était glaciale. La lune haute dans le ciel. Son souffle faisait de petits nuages. Il souhaitait qu'ils disparaissent. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre.   
Le monstre le trouva. Il s'approcha en grognant, dévoilant ses crocs.   
Puis, il colla sa truffe conte sa main.


	20. Pâtisserie

Hachez une poignée de pissenlits (avec les racines)

Râpez trois grammes de cire ancienne

Rajoutez deux doigts de miel de champignon 

Mélangez le tout dans une marmite en terre 

Et voilà, une bonne tarte d'Outretombe

Jaune et boisée, cette tarte ravira les papilles de tous.


	21. Griffes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite de Loup-Garou, bonne lecture !

Ses griffes raclèrent le bois au-dessus de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que le monstre le laisse. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement.  
La large patte se posa sur l'épaule tremblante de l'humain. Ses griffes se rétractèrent. Sa langue râpeuse s'écrasa contre sa joue.


	22. Chocolat chaud

La pluie tombait contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. Sous son plaid, le jeune l'écouta un instant avant de retourner à son tableau. Le grelot du collier de son chat se fit entendre dans le couloir. Le peintre s'arrêta de nouveau pour siroter son chocolat. Son pinceau reprit encore


	23. Manteau

Il vit le corps de celui qu'il aimait grelotter à ses côtés. Sa fine chemise ne pouvait le protéger du froid qui arrivait. Il décida silencieusement d'enlever son manteau pour le placer sur les épaules frêles du blond. Peu de temps après, son corps se réchauffa. Ils sourirent


	24. Crier

Son visage tordu par la colère et la tristesse qu'elle mettait en voix. Le son retentit dans sa chambre. Long et lugubre. Elle avait garder en elle ses sentiments parasites. Les larmes se joignirent à son cri.  
Il fallait tout laisser sortir pour repartir de plus belle.


	25. Chapter 25

Il passait un très mauvais trajet. Le train était vieux, brillant et bondé. Le passager devant lui sentait mauvais. Il n'avait plus de batterie sur son téléphone.  
Les nerfs en pelote.  
Puis, une odeur douce et sucrée l'apaisa. Quelqu'un mangeait une orange. Un sourire naquit.


	26. Chasse

Elle entendit les chiens aboyer. Les lampes torches se frayaient un chemin parmi les arbres. Son souffle était erratique, mais il fallait continuer au risque de se faire tuer. Elle n'avait fait que soigner une fillette, désormais tout le village la prenait pour une sorcière.


	27. Brûlure

Des larmes de cire coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Elle était au crépuscule de sa courte vie. Pourtant les humains avaient tant de fois brûlé son visage ? Pourquoi avait-elle dut subir tout ça pour qu'ils aient de la lumière ? La flamme vacillait au-dessus de sa tête.


	28. Balais

Le jeune homme choisit son petit bois avec soin. Il fallait quelque chose de léger mais robuste. Dans sa famille, chaque sorcier fabriquait son propre balais depuis des générations. Bien sûr il avait reçu de précieux conseils, mais la pratique était un peu plus périlleuse.


	29. Balais

Elle passait au travers du mur, alertée par les pleurs de l'enfant. Elle tenta de le toucher mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait juste poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. À la place elle mit un drap sur la tête. Le garçon se calma et parla


	30. Sorcier

La robe noire et le chapeau de la même couleur attendaient le jeune sorcier sur son lit. Il les observa un moment, prit une grande inspiration et les enfila. Enfin, il allait faire sa rentrée dans l'école de ses rêves. Son balais l'attendait dans un coin de sa chambre.


	31. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Halloween !

Les bonbons attendaient sagement dans les coupelles en forme de cranes, des cocktails rouge sang s'agitaient doucement dans des carafes en verres. Les lumières orange et rouge créaient une ambiance accueillaient les invités.

Dans quelques minutes la fête allait commencer.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce format vous aura plu !
> 
> Voici mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade) pour voir l'avancée sur mes autres projets !


End file.
